


Did You Guys Really Start Without Me?

by silkystark



Series: Silky's Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Tony Stark, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Soft dom Bucky, Spitroasting, Sub Peter Parker, Threesome - M/M/M, WinterIronSpider, rough dom tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark
Summary: prompt: a threesome with two doms using you where one degrades you and the other praises you
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Silky's Tumblr Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757641
Kudos: 119





	Did You Guys Really Start Without Me?

Peter gets thrown on the bed, a little huff escaping his lips. "Up on all fours, slut." Tony demands as he quickly unbuttons his dress shirt. Peter obliges, arching his back in the nicest way, presenting his tiny hole for the man. "Good, finally following orders now, hm?" The man asks as his fingers work open his pants.

"Y-Yes, sir." Peter breathes as he leans down onto his elbows, knowing that's Tony's favorite position of his. 

When the man is completely undressed, he walks over to his lover and hums. "Look at you," He coos tauntingly. "Gonna let me use your little body? Let me fuck into you like the sex toy you are?" Peter whimpers, nodding slightly as he restrains himself from grinding his dripping cock down onto the mattress.

He backs his ass up to meet the man's thick cock, slowly wiggling his hips to slot the man's shaft between his plump, wet cheeks. "Yes, sir. Please u-use me like a fleshlight, sir." He moans. Tony's hand grips the base of his cock and lines the tip up to his hole. He slightly presses down and sucks in a breath as his tip enters the boy with barely any resistance.

"Still loose from earlier, I see." He mumbles, pushing in another couple of inches. "C'mon, squeeze my cock like the greedy whore you are." Peter gasps at the man's words and clenches down on his cock as he rolls his hips, grinding back onto the man. Tony groans which encourages the boy even more. He pushes back until he's he's fucking himself silly on the man's cock.

Tony lets him think he's in control for a few moments before gripping his slim hips and yanking him back until they're flush against each other. Peter cries out as he's split open, and tries moving again, but the hold Tony has on him doesn't allow him to move an inch. "Did you forget who's in charge, little boy?" He growls into Peter's ear. The boy whimpers and shakes his head no. "Because I can show you, baby. I can refresh your memory on who takes the reins here. How does that sound?" He finds his lips attached to that sensitive spot at the base of the boy's neck, and he sucks harshly.

"Mhm, y-yes it s-sounds great, please." Tony smacks the boy's thigh in warning. "Please, sir." Peter squeaks, correcting himself.

"There we go." Tony's teeth graze the darkening skin and wraps his hand around the boy's dripping cock. Peter cries out, struggling to hump up into the strong ring as the man's other arm circles around his slim waist, holding him down on his throbbing cock.

Peter groans, eyes squeezed shut in exasperation. "Please!" He sobs, skinny thighs beginning to shake. Tony chuckles and releases the boy's body as he shoves him back down onto the mattress, his thick cock sliding out of his slippery hole. He kneels behind the boy and without warning, shoves his cock in down to the hilt. Peter's face drops into the sheets and he moans loudly as Tony slides against his prostate continuously. 

"Feels so good." Tony groans.

"Did you guys really start without me?" Peter turns his head to see a very handsome Bucky walking into the bedroom. He's in a nice suit, just getting home from work. The long haired brunet smiles brightly at him, causing the boy to flush a pretty pink.

Tony continues fucking into Peter's stretched out hole, gripping his hips even harder. "Not my fault, you know how impatient and needy the boy is." He grunts.

Bucky kisses Tony's sweaty shoulder and walks around to the top of the bed. He strokes Peter's cheek lightly as the boy smiles up at him. "Hi, baby." He murmurs before bending down to capture his lips in a sweet, loving kiss. Peter whines when he pulls away.

"H-Hi Da-addy." He greets, words cutting as the man behind him speeds up his hard thrusts. Peter reaches out for Bucky's crotch, fingers grazing the man's leather belt; his way of asking him to take out his cock.

The man chuckles lightly and undoes his pants enough to pull out his growing length, aiming his cockhead at the boy's sweet mouth. "You wanna suck Daddy off?" He asks, his finger grazing along Peter's wet bottom lip. The boy nods and opens up his mouth enough to allow Bucky's tip to slide in. The older man sighs happily as his lover suckles on his head, going deeper as the man behind them pushes his body up with every thrust.

"Can I go deeper, baby?" Bucky asks, hands cupping the boy's jaw lightly. Peter hums around his cock, unable to nod his head and Bucky wastes no time in sliding deeper into the wet heat. "Oh, fuck!" He loudly calls out as his tip hits the back of the boy's tight throat. Peter swallows around the intrusion in his throat, and attempts to bob his head, but the hard thrusts behind him are keeping him unstable, his body moving wherever Tony takes him.

He whines and clenches his hole as Tony's dick hits the spot over and over, sending him straight to the edge. "He's gonna cum." Tony grunts, his balls slapping up between the boy's creamy thighs.

Bucky leans down as much as he can with the boy still sucking his cock, and whispers, "Go ahead, baby. Cum for us." He threads his fingers through the teen's damp hair and massages his scalp lightly. One more quick thrust has the boy silently screaming as he shoots his load down onto the bed. He goes limp as soon as he's finished, and allows the two men to continue their movements.

"Getting close, Petey. Gonna cum in your sloppy hole." Peter moans in agreement as he feels him begin to throb deep in his hole. "What about you, Bucky? Gettin' close?" Tony asks his other lover and Bucky nods before his head falls back, eyes squeezing shut as he shoves his cock deep into the boy's throat.

"Y-Yeah––fuck––gonna cum down your throat, baby boy. Mmmph, yes!" The two men release at the same time, both moaning loudly as they shoot deep inside their sweet boy.

Bucky slides out of the boy's throat and rubs his shoulders lightly as he gasps for air. "Did such a good job for us, baby." He murmurs, beckoning Tony over after he slips his spent cock out of Peter, leaving his hole gaping.

Tony gives Bucky a quick kiss and they both lay next to their boy, whispering soothing words in his ears as he slowly falls out of subspace and slips back to reality.


End file.
